


I love you, Damian Wayne

by AstuteSunflower



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstuteSunflower/pseuds/AstuteSunflower
Summary: Marinette and Damian start training together at eleven.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Damian Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 292
Collections: Damian Wayne / Marinette Dupain-Cheng





	I love you, Damian Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> For updates on my other works please follow Astute Sunflower on Instagram☺️💜

Marinette had grown up training with the Waynes under the order of Supreme Guardian Fu. They were to teach her to be a skilled fighter. Marinette loved visiting the Waynes over the summer for her training even if that meant training with Ice Prince of Gotham. Marinette didn’t tell any of her friends who she was seeing, all they knew was they were a family friend.

Marinette and Damian didn’t get along very well the first three years of knowing each other. Damian was meticulous and excessively formal. Marinette was carefree and kind. 

When they were seventeen Marinette’s class was going to be coming to Gotham on a school trip for a week and a half. Marinette and her parents requested for Marinette to stay with the Wayne family during the trip so they didn’t have to pay for a room. The school allowed it once Bruce Wayne called the school to see if it would be easier for Marinette to stay with him and his family. The class was told that Marinette was going to be staying with her family in Gotham during the trip.

As the class got off the plane Lila was telling everyone how she was dating Damian Wayne. “He’s just so sweet. Damian and I started dating a year ago, he always tells me how much he loves me. The reason our relationship isn’t in the news is because if people found out he was dating me people might try to do something to me. He’s so thoughtful.”

Marinette just grit her teeth. “Out of all of the Wayne’s, why Damian? Why does she have to take Damian to?” Marinette thought sadly. “I wish Chloé had stayed.”

“Pixie-pop!” Jason yelled as the class walked to the gate. 

Marinette looked up and smiled. “Jason!” Marinette cheered as she ran to her surrogate older brother with her luggage in hand. 

Jason easily caught Marinette when she jumped into his arms for a hug. “How’s it hangin?”

“I’m doing better now. How’s things back at the manor?” Marinette asked. 

“Things are going good. Demon Spawn’s in school, Tim, Bruce and Dick are all at work so you're stuck with me for the day.” Jason winked. 

Marinette couldn’t help but giggle. “Oh, I have to tell my teacher you're here!” Marinette said before rushing off to get her teacher, Jason followed. “Mme. Bustier, this is Jason. Mr. Wayne’s second son. He came to pick me up and bring me to the manor.”

“Of course. Have a good day Marinette.” Mme. Bustier smiled. 

Jason and Marinette just looked at Mme. Bustier like she was insane and were in shock, neither moved a muscle. 

“Hold on, sir, may we see some identification please. We were told that an A. Pennyworth would be picking up Ms. Marinette.” Mme. Mendeleiev said. 

“Of course. I’m Jason Todd, Alfred is coming, he had to park. He sent me in to see if you have all landed.” Jason said as he showed Mme. Mendeleiev his drivers license and passport. 

“I’m sorry for the delay Mme. I had some difficulty parking the car. I’m Alfred Pennyworth.” Alfred said with a general smile as he showed his license and passport. 

“Thank you Mr. Pennyworth. Marinette, be at the museum at ten o’clock sharp. You are not to be late as part of the agreement for you to stay with Mr. Wayne and his family.” Mme. Mendeleiev said sternly. 

“Of course ma’am. I will see you all at the museum at ten.” Marinette smiled before leaving with Jason and Alfred. 

“I don’t like the red head.” Jason grumbled as he got into the car. 

“She is my homeroom teacher.” Marinette sighed. 

“Marinette!” Tim smiled as he walked into the manor. 

“Hey Tim! Hi Bruce.” Marinette smiled as she met the co CEOs of Wayne Enterprise. 

“Hello Marinette. I hope your flight was comfortable.” Bruce smiled softly. 

“It was perfectly fine. Jason and Alfred picked me up at the airport before Damian got home. Speaking of which, I haven’t seen him today besides when he first got home.” Marinette thought. 

“I’m sure he’s working on school work. I’ll send Dick to find him.” Bruce said. 

“He’s in the cave.” Tim shrugged. 

“Not anymore.” Marinette laughed as she saw Damian glaring at Tim from behind. 

“Drake, you have ten seconds.” Damian growled. 

Tim jumped and ran to lock himself in his room. 

“I apologize for not spending more time with you when I came home. I had a bit of school work to finish before tomorrow.” Damian said as he stood next to his father. 

“It’s fine Damian.” Marinette smiled. 

“Her eyes don’t hold the same energy as they did the last time she was here. Who hurt her.” Damian thought. He’s face forming an angry scowl. 

“Hey Damian, want to walk with me in the gardens? Maybe we can take Titus out with us.” Marinette said. 

Damian nodded before walking to get Titus. 

Marinette and Damian talked about how things have been going. Damian noticed how Marinette left out any information about her school and didn’t talk about her friends like she had last year, but this year she also left out her parents which was new. Damian was tired of it. 

“Angel, what happened to you? Your smile isn’t as kind or happy as it used to be and you haven’t said a word about school, your friends or your parents.” Damian said softly. 

“I-I don't understand.” Marinette said nervously. 

“You can’t lie to me Angel. What’s wrong?” Damian pressed. “Marinette.”

“I hate it! Everything about school! Lila came and told a bunch of lies about all sorts of things! I tried to tell everyone that she was lying but they told me I was just jealous! They’ve been at this for since we were fourteen. Alya won’t even look at me, Adrien told me to take the high road because Lila’s lies weren’t hurting anyone. He told me he had my back but he won’t even talk to me! Lila told me she would take everything and ruin my life and she took everything but you guys from me! Sabine and Tom haven’t trusted me for a year now because Lila came in and started telling them that I was attacking her. Now since she learned that we were going to Gotham she’s been saying that you and her are dating! I know I shouldn’t believe it but her talking about you guys, the last thing I had. She’s been saying that you love her, that you and Lila have been keeping your relationship a secret since you were thirteen! I let her get to me all because she started talking about you and how happy and in love you two were!” Marinette cried. 

“Marinette, I don’t even know her.” Damian said softly. 

“It doesn’t matter Damian!” Marinette yelled. “You were that last thing I had that she didn’t! Now she’s ruined that without even knowing about it. If it was Tim I would just scoff. But..” Marinette shook her head and ran to her room. 

Damian stood in shock at what she just said. “Why is it different if it’s Drake or me? Why would it matter what Wayne she chose?” Damian asked no one in particular. 

“Miss Marinette? Dinner will be ready shortly. Would you like to have dinner with the boys or would you like to eat alone tonight?” Alfred said from outside the door. 

Marinette didn’t answer. Alfred opened the door to find Marinette passed out in a ball on her bed with tear tracks down her cheeks. Alfred frowned and walked down to the dining room to find Damian looking confused while the rest of his brothers argued about nothing in particular. 

“Master Damian, may I speak with you for a minute?” Alfred asked. Damian nodded and followed Alfred into the kitchen. “What happened between you and Miss Marinette in the gardens?”

“I don’t know Alfred.” Damian hung his head low. “She talked about how some liar was ruining everything. Her friends won’t talk to her anymore and her parents don’t trust her. She said that when they found out about the trip the girl started talking about how she and I were a couple. Marinette said that if it was Drake she would just scoff but it’s me she was lying about. What makes who she’s lying about different?” Damian asked. 

“Have you thought about how she acts around you compared to your brothers?” Alfred asked. 

“Her and I have a much different relationship, yes. But that's because the others treat her like a baby sister. Marinette means more to me than that. Her and I are closer in a sense.” Damian thought. 

“And why might that be?” 

“Because we’re similar in age?” Damian asked. 

Alfred just shook his head. “Dinner is ready. Please tell your brothers and father Marinette’s sleeping and not to disturb her.” Alfred said as he started taking the food out of the oven. 

Damian did as told and waited till after dinner to sneak up to Marinette’s room where he heard her talking to Tikki. 

“Tikki, I think I blew it. He’s never going to like me back. Why would he? I just had another meltdown. That makes seven just this week. I’m a total mess, he deserves better than me anyway. He’s always been so far out of my league that just thinking of being more than friends is laughable. Lila’s right, everyone would be better if I just left them alone. Maybe I should just move to the temple and teleport to Paris when there’s an akuma or something Ladybug worthy.” Marinette said sadly. 

Damian knocked on the door softly. “Angel, let me in please.” Damian’s voice came out weak and he hated it. 

“Damian, please go away.” Marinette asked. 

“I’m not leaving Angel. Let me in, or I’ll just sit out here.” Damian stated. 

“Why do you have to be so stubborn?!” Marinette cried. 

“I’m worried about you Marinette!” Damian yelled softly. 

“Well stop! Stop worrying about me! Stop caring about me! Just leave me alone!” Marinette screamed the last sentence leaving Damian shocked. 

“Angel?” Damian asked in shock, voice almost non existent. 

Marinette threw her door open. “Leave me the hell alone Damian!” Marinette said before trying to close the door. 

“No! What’s wrong with you?! Why don’t you trust me enough to tell me what’s happening?!” Damian yelled. 

“I do trust you! I’ve never not trusted you! But this is not what I wanted you to think about when you thought about me. A weak, pathetic, waste of oxygen! The world would just be better off if I had stopped fighting! If I just disappeared! You wouldn’t have to deal with fighting with me all the time! You could be happy! You could be happy with her.” Marinette said softly, compared to everything else she yelled Damian almost didn’t hear the last sentence. Seeing Damian freeze Marinette slammed her door. 

“Marinette! Open the door!” Damian yelled as he put his hands on the door frame. “Please.” Damian said softly, not knowing if Marinette could hear his voice crack. Hearing the soft sobs moments later confirmed that she did. 

Marinette didn’t answer and Tikki flew to talk to Damian. “Marinette just needs some space right now.” Tikki said softly. 

“Angel?” Damian asked softly, trying to make one last attempt of getting through. 

When he got no answer Damian walked down to the cave to train and think about what had happened. The whole house heard the yelling and the screaming. Dick, Jason, Tim, Bruce and Alfred stood in the living room and heard Damian slam the secret door to the bat cave. 

“What just happened?” Tim asked. 

Dick and Jason looked at each other before running off to one of the two teens. Dick ran to the cave after Damian and Jason ran to Marinette’s room. 

“Pixie-pop, can I come in?” Jason asked softly. 

After a few minutes, Marinette opened her door and let Jason in. “I messed up big time Jason.” Marinette cried. “He hates me!”

“Hey hey hey, Demon Spawn could never hate you.” Jason said softly as he ran to hug the small teen. “He’s worried about you. Whatever’s been going on, we all noticed but Damian was the first to speak out.” 

“Is it that obvious?” Marinette asked. 

“To us ya. What’s been going on?” Jason asked softly. 

Marinette told Jason everything that’s happened since Lila arrived. Jason opted to comfort Marinette before he opted to anger and violence. 

“She’s been lying about everything and she turned everyone against me. Now Lila’s saying that she’s dating Damian and that they’re so happy and something just snapped.” Marinette sniffled. “I don’t want to lose Damian, Jason.”

“You won’t.” Jason smiled softly. “Tell me what you like about the Demon Spawn.”

“I like that he’s protective. How he’s easy for me to talk to. He cares so much and just has a hard time showing it. He can be gentle but if something pisses him off there’s nothing stopping him. Damian speaks his mind and doesn’t back down from a fight. He’s loyal to a fault and will do anything to keep his family safe.” Marinette smiled softly. 

“I think I’m gonna need to have a talk with Demon Spawn about messing with my baby sister.” Jason teased. 

Marinette just smiled softly. 

“Damian? What happened man?” Dick asked as he walked into the cave. 

Damian was at the bat computer researching about the Lila girl. “I’m figuring out what’s wrong with Angel.” 

“What’s going on?” Dick asked cautiously. 

“Marinette said this girl has been lying to get friends and turned Marinette’s friends and parents against her. Apparently when they learned about the trip Lila started saying that the two of us were dating.” Damian stated as if it was just a normal case. “Marinette said that if she was lying about Drake she would scoff but it’s me that she’s lying about. Why does that matter?” Damian asked, frustrated that he didn’t understand. 

“Damian, have you ever considered how Marinette feels about you? That maybe she likes you more than a friend?” Dick asked. 

Damian froze. “She-she doesn’t like me. Like she doesn’t like me.” 

“How fucking dense are you?” Dick laughed. “Look, how do you feel about Marinette?”

“She’s smart and kind and considerate and is so stubborn. She has a heart of gold and gives more than is necessary in anything. She stands up for what she believes in. She trusted me like she truly trusted me even after knowing about my past. She makes me want to be a better person for her. When she talked about that Adrien guy a few years ago it pissed me off so much because he never paid her much attention. She’s a literal Angel.” Damian sighed. 

“You’re in deep man.” Dick chuckled. 

“Why didn’t she trust me enough to tell me what’s happening?” Damian asked, it was clear how hard it was for him to ask the question. 

“Maybe she didn’t want you to think of her in a negative way.” Dick said softly. 

“Why would I do that!?” Damian asked defensively. 

“Because everyone else she loved turned against her. She didn’t want to risk that with you even though she probably knew it wasn’t true.” Dick said. Damian nodded and stood up. “Where are you going?” Dick asked. 

“I need to talk to Marinette.” Damian said softly. 

“Demon Spawn!” Jason yelled from the stairs. 

“What?!” Damian snapped at his older brother. 

“Pixie-Pop wants to talk to you.” Jason smiled. 

Damian immediately ran up to his brother. “Where is she?” 

“Her room. Don’t scare her! I will hurt you!” Jason yelled after his brother. 

Damian ran up to Marinette’s door and knocked softly. “Angel, can I come in?”

“No.”

“Can I see your face.” Damian asked. 

“N-no.” Marinette sniffled. 

“Are you still crying?” Damian asked softly. 

“N-no!” Marinette stuttered. 

“Strike one.” 

“I’m n-not crying.” Marinette huffed

“Strike two.” 

“Damian.” Marinette said softly. 

“Marinette, what’s going on?” Damian asked softly. 

Marinette sighed before opening the door. Her face red and blotchy as she tried to rub tears off of her cheeks. “Are you happy now? You’ve seen me at my worst. What are you going to do?” Marinette grumbled. 

Damian didn’t answer verbally, he pulled the small girl into a tight hug. “I’m going to tell you that I don’t care. I don’t care that you’re crying. You are beautiful to me know matter what you look like. You could be livid, screaming at me and I would think that it’s scary how such a beautiful woman could look beautiful while being angry. And it pains me that you’re hurting and didn’t tell me. However that doesn’t matter right now. Now you are here and you are hurting and I’m not going to let it continue. Not while I’m with you.” Damian said softly. 

Marinette cried harder and hugged Damian as if her life depended on it. 

“You are beautiful, brave, kind, righteous and strong. Everything that has happened to you, you pushed forward and continued to fight. You became Ladybug and you protect Paris with an incompetent partner who doesn’t understand the word no unless it benefits himself. You are a living Angel that somehow ended up in my life and I wouldn’t change a thing.” Damian said softly. 

“Dami.” Marinette cried a mix between sorrow and happiness. 

“Continue to be the Angel you are Marinette.” Damian said softly. 

Marinette smiled while some tears still fell and hugged Damian closer. 

A few minutes later Damian noticed that Marinette had fallen limp and saw that she was sleeping peacefully against his chest. Damian carefully lifted her up and set her down on her bed and tucked her in before quietly leaving the room. 

“Marinette! You need to wake up.” Tikki said as she tried to wake up her chosen, who rolled over and covered her ears with her pillow. Tikki sighed, rolled her eyes and flew into Jason’s room. “Can you wake Marinette up please? She has to be at the museum at ten so we need to wake her up now so she can leave the manor at eight twenty.” 

“Fine.” Jason groaned as he sat up. “Marinette, it’s time to wake up! You had to be at the museum at ten!” Jason smirked. 

There was a loud crash which he assumed was Marinette falling off of her bed and he could hear her quickly getting ready. Five minutes later Marinette rushes out of the room and to the dining table where Alfred was just starting to set the table. Marinette slowly turned around to face Jason who sprinted off towards his room to hide. 

Marinette quickly ran to find Dick and Tim. “I need your help.” Marinette said with an evil look in her eyes. 

“Jason made you think you were late?” Dick mused. 

“Yes. Now, Dick, you walk down the hall and act like you’re on the phone and say that I’m taking Jason’s bike for a test drive. Tim, you hack into the security feed and make it look like his bike is gone along with some of his guns. I’m going to set up my trap.” Marinette said deviously. 

They quickly got to work. Tim hacked the security footage, Dick waited for his que to start his ‘brilliant’ acting. Marinette quickly got to work on her trap. 

“Marinette, are you good to go?” Tim said while over the phone with Marinette and Dick. 

“I’m ready. Dick, go.” Marinette smirked. 

“Hey Marinette! Wait, you're taking Jason’s bike and a few guns and you’re heading to the museum? Oh shit! That’s gonna suck if he finds out.” Dick laughed before quickly rounding the corner to hide. 

Jason sprinted out of his room. “Tim! Tim, I need you to hack the security footage and see if my bike and guns are missing.” Jason said frantically. 

Tim pulled up the feed to show a missing bike and guns. Jason quickly ran down to the garage to see his bike parked where he left it. Before he could say anything he was doused in water then had a bag of flour and feathers dumped on his head. He looked up to see a blur of red run up to the house. Jason slowly walked back into the manor to see Marinette having a conversation with Alfred while Dick and Tim talking with Bruce while Damian walked into the room with Titus following close behind while on the phone with who he assumed was Jon. 

“Angel, can you please come speak with Jon. He’s being a pain that I don’t have the patience for.” Damian grumbled as he passed Marinette the phone. 

“You have patience?” Marinette teased before taking the phone and smiling at Damian who just scoffed and walked to talk with the rest of the family. “Hey Jon!” 

“Who?” Jason asked with fake anger as he scanned the room. 

“Master Jason, I suggested you take a shower and get changed. Breakfast shall be ready soon.” Alfred said before walking into the kitchen. 

“What happened to you?” Damian asked as he tried to not to look amused. 

“Timothy, Richard and Marinette. You three are dead.” Jason glared. 

“Whatever happened it ends now. No getting revenge or continuing this feud. Now, who started this?” Bruce asked. 

“Jason told me that I was late to the museum to make me get up and get ready. My tour isn’t for another three hours.” Marinette stated. 

“And who did this to Jason?” Bruce asked. 

“Technically Mari, Dick and I. Mari was the mastermind.” Tim shrugged. 

“I said that Marinette took Jason’s bike and some guns before heading to the museum. Tim brought up feed from the garage from when Jason was out on his bike. Marinette did that.” Dick laughed as he pointed at Jason. 

“Well then I guess that settles it. Jason please make yourself look presentable, you are to bring Marinette to the museum ten minutes early.” Jason grumbled before heading to his bathroom. “Damian, when do you have to be at school?” 

“Eight thirty father. I shall be home at four.” Damian said before going to the dining room. 

“Oh Damian, Jon says he’s coming by when I get back. He wants help with something.” Marinette shrugged. 

“Why?” Damian groaned. 

“Because he wants help and if you won’t help him I will.” Marinette smiled. 

“When do you finish with your tours for today?” Damian asked. 

“One tour at ten, lunch at twelve, another tour at one thirty and one at three before everyone is scheduled to leave for the pier to have dinner and tour around the touristy parts of the pier.” Marinette said as she counted with her fingers to make sure she had the tours right. 

“So you would be getting back around five ish?” Tim asked. 

“Yes. Which means Jon will be over around five thirty. If need be I can patrol tonight while you work on school work.” Marinette smiled at the thought of going for a patrol. 

“We will discuss patrol later tonight with Babs.” Bruce said as he sat down for breakfast. 

“Yes sir.” The children said as Alfred brought the food out.

After breakfast Damian left for school, Tim, Dick and Bruce went to work and Alfred was going to be running errands for the day. 

“So Pixie-pop, when do you have to leave?” Jason teased. 

“We have to leave by eight twenty so we are definitely at the museum by nine fifty.” Marinette stated. 

“Oh fun.” Jason rolled his eyes.

“Hey, I could have just gone there as Lady Bird but I decided I would hang out with you instead.” Marinette sassed.

“And how blessed you are.” Jason smiled as he puffed out his chest.

“I’d say this is a pretty strong curse.” Marinette shrugged. “I’m going to grab my jacket, I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Marinette, what jacket are you going to wear? None of your jackets match your outfit.” Tikki said sweetly. 

“Thankfully I left my leather jacket here last summer.” Marinette smiled before running to her closet and pulling on her jacket. “How do I look?” Marinette asked and gave a small turn. 

“Beautiful, now I believe you have to leave in a few minutes.” Tikki smiled before going into Marinette’s pocket. 

“Thanks Tikki.” Marinette smiled before rushing down into the garage to see Jason pulling out her helmet. 

“Nice jacket Pixie-Pop! Ready to go?” Jason asked as he threw Marinette her helmet. 

Marinette caught it with ease. “Definitely, let’s go.” Marinette smiled. 

The ride was just under thirty minutes so the two got to the museum at nine forty five. 

“How early are we?” Jason asked. 

“Fifteen minutes. Do you see a bus anywhere?” Marinette asked. 

“No. I think that we should go into the building just in case your class is already here.” Jason said. 

“Okay, you park the bike and I’ll wait in the lobby and ask someone if my class checked in.” Marinette said before running into the museum. “Excuse me?” Marinette asked the receptionist. 

“Yes?” She asked. 

“Hi, I’m Marinette. I was wondering if a class of French students have come in here by any chance, possible under the names, Bustier and or Mendeleiev.” Marinette said kindly. 

“Yes, they came in just a few minutes ago. The tour hasn’t started yet so you should be fine.” She said with a forced smile as she handed Marinette her pass for the museum. 

“I’m sorry if my class caused any problems.” Marinette smiled. “And thank you.”

“Okay Pixie-Pop, is your class here?” Jason asked as he walked up to Marinette. 

“Yep. Lila probably got the class to leave early.” Marinette grumbled. “I’ve got to go, I’ll see you later tonight.” 

“See ya Pixie-Pop. If you need anyone call me.” Jason smiled as he watched Marinette walk into the main part of the museum. 

As Marinette walked into the main part of the museum she could see her class waiting. Alya was arguing with the tour guide while Lila was pretending to cry. 

“Marinette, you’re early.” Mme. Mendeleiev said with a soft smile. 

“I wanted to make sure I was left behind.” Marinette said politely. “What’s going on?” 

“The tour doesn’t start till ten.” Mme. Mendeleiev said. 

“That’s in a few minutes. Why are they trying to get in early?” Marinette asked. 

“I don’t know why.” Mme. Mendeleiev stated. “That’s enough! Alya, please go comfort Lila. The tour starts in a few minutes, you won’t be getting in early.” Mme. Mendeleiev said sternly. 

“But, Lila said that” 

“Ms. Cesaire, the tour does not start for a few minutes.” Mme. Mendeleiev said sternly. 

“Yes ma’am.” Alya said with her head down. 

“Marinette, did you have a good night?” Mme. Mendeleiev asked once Alya was with Lila. 

“Yes ma’am. Bruce and his family is like a family of my own. I know that I’m safe when I’m with them.” Marinette said with a soft smile. 

“That’s good. Mr. Alfred called this morning saying that Jason Todd will be picking you up at the end of the day.” Mme. Mendeleiev stated as more of a question. 

“Yes, Jason of Bruce’s second oldest. He was at the airport yesterday.” Marinette's smile brightened. 

“Yes, Alfred said that he and Jason will be taking turns picking you up from the trip.” Mme. Mendeleiev said.

“Welcome everyone, the tour is going to start now. Please make sure all students are with you.” the tour guide said before he led the group into the museum.

“Lila, are you seeing Damian tonight?” Rose asked.

“We wanted to but if we were hanging out in Gotham someone would notice us easily. We were hoping to maybe go out of town some time this week but then I would lose Mme. Bustier and Mme. Mendeleiev’s trust.” Lila said in a sickenly sweet tone.

“Well, maybe you can see him during the gala at the end of the trip.” Alya said happily.

“Maybe.” Lila smiled. 

“This is the Wayne family portrait of Thomas and Martha Wayne, the founders of this museum. With the help of Bruce Wayne the museum has been able to remain open.” The tour guide explained.

Marinette looked up at the portrait with a sad smile. When Marinette was seven Bruce had told her about his parents. They were kind people who helped the city and that is what Bruce wanted to do, help the city as much as he can.

“Marinette, it's time to leave.” Mme. Mendeleiev said softly.

Marinette nodded. “Thank you.” Marinette looked back at the portrait before walking out of the exhibit.

“Did you see the way Marinette was looking at the portrait of the Waynes?” Alya asked Lila softly.

“I did, I think she’s going to try something on the Waynes because of the photo.” Lila said softly.

“Lets confront her later at the pier.” Alya said evilly.

“Ladies, it’s time to leave.” Mme. Bustier said sweetly.

“Yes ma’am.” Lila smiled as she led Alya to the bus.

“Mme. Mendeleiev, can I sit next to you on the bus?” Marinette asked softly.

“Of course Marinette, are you alright?” Mme. Mendeleiev asked.

“Ya, I just don’t have anyone to sit with.” Marinette said softly.

Mme. Mendeleiev looked back to see the rest of the students had a set partner. “Very well. Do you have a group for the docks as well?” 

Marinette looked down at the ground. “No ma’am.” 

“Very well, you can stay with me during group or partner activities.” Mme. Mendeleiev said with a soft smile. 

“Thank you.” Marinette smiled. 

Marinette and Mme. Mendeleiev talked about what was left for the day. 

Throughout the day Marinette stayed by Mme. Mendeleiev. Nobody in the class went near Marinette, they would just look at her. Some people looked sad while others looked angry. 

Before leaving the docks Adrien ran to Marinette. “Marinette we should talk.”

“No Adrien, I don’t want to talk to you.” Marinette stated. 

“But Marinette, if you just talked to me then we could maybe be.” 

“No Adrien. I don’t want to know anything more about you besides that you left me in my time of need. You said you had my back when you clearly didn’t. Leave me alone.” Marinette stated before walking over to Jason who was talking with Mme. Mendeleiev. 

“Thank you Mr. Jason.” Mme. Mendeleiev said as the two finished their prior conversation. “Marinette, you are expected to be at the Wayne Enterprise Tower by eight tomorrow.” 

“Yes ma’am. I’ll be there.” Marinette said before leaving with Jason. 

The ride back to the manor was longer than Marinette expected. Jason was also going a bit slower than usual. 

“Jason, why are you going slower? There’s no traffic.” Marinette asked once the two stopped at a light. 

“We have a code blue.” Jason said softly before the light turned green. 

“Code blue? That’s not good. That means Scarecrow is out.” Marinette shivered at the thought. 

Once the two got back Damian was in the family room with Jon.

“Hey guys.” Marinette said as she sat down next to Jon. 

“Marinette!” Jon said happily before hugging Marinette. “How were the tours?” 

“They were fine. We went to the Gotham museum. I think my class was confused and thought I was planning something because I was looking at the portrait of Thomas and Martha.” Marinette said sadly. 

“Oh, well we know you’re not. Did anything else happen today?” Jon asked. 

“Everything was normal.” Marinette smiled. “Now, you said you had a project?” Marinette redirected the conversation. 

Damian knew there was more to the story but waited to question Marinette till after Jon was gone. 

The two got started on the project. Damian would add in a few details here and there. By six Jon was almost halfway through the project. 

“I’ve got to get going. Thanks guys!” Jon smiled before rushing out of the manor. 

“Angel, did anything else happen while on the tours today?” Damian asked sceptically. 

“Adrien tried telling me that we should talk more. I think he wants the two of us to date or something.” Marinette shook her head. “Which is totally stupid because I don’t like him.”

“I would have never guessed.” Damian said sarcastically. 

“Listen, when I was thirteen I thought Adrien was amazing. Then he told me to take the high road. Once that happened I was over him.” Marinette huffed. 

“Is that so?” Damian asked. 

“Yes! Why do people think I still like him?” Marinette asked frustratedly. 

“Probably because you were head over heels with him?” Damian stated. 

“Well I was stupid! I was a stupid teenage girl who thought she found her Prince Charming. I was wrong.” Marinette flopped onto the couch. 

“Angel, Agreste is a total dumbass. He should have never treated you that way.” Damian said softly. 

“I think his father is forcing them to be around each other, Lila and Adrien. He seems genuinely conflicted when he’s around Lila. One day he’s telling me we’re best friends then the next he tells me to take the high road. Seeing Lila talking about dating you, he probably found that as a way to try to get together with me.” Marinette ranted. 

“You think he’s trying to get together with you because Lila is pretending to have a boyfriend?” Damian asked. 

Marinette stood up and started pacing. “Yes! Also, in the last few months Chat stopped flirting with me. It’s like Chat thinks Ladybug is his soulmate and now he hardly comes to battles and barely speaks to me. Now Adrien tries to convince me we should be together. Personally, I hate the both of them.” 

“Angel, you’re sure you don’t want to transfer to Gotham Academy for the rest of the year?” Damian asked cautiously. 

“Of course I want to transfer to Gotham Academy, but Tom and Sabine won’t let me. I haven’t told them that I’m graduating early with Luka and his class. By the end of the year I’ll be moving into an apartment in Gotham by GCBU (Gotham City Business University). Honestly I don’t think they’ve realized that I’ve already cleaned out most of my room. All that’s left are my clothes, sewing supplies and my bed. I’ve thrown out a majority of my things over the last few years if it revolved around my class, parents or school it got tossed. Kagami is letting me use one of her spare rooms to store my things I’m bringing to Gotham with me in a few months. I’m already a legal citizen of the US since that was something Master Fu made sure I did before he made me Guardian of the Miraculous, so living here won’t be a problem. Jagged said that he’s been trying to find a way to adopt me. That way I can start over and I don’t have to be tied to Tom and Sabine.” Marinette explained. 

Damian looked surprised and proud. “You have everything figured out then?” Damian asked. 

“Yep. If GCBU doesn’t accept me in the next few months I’ll just take online school until they do.” Marinette said confidently. 

“You’re going to get accepted, Marinette.” Damian said with a soft smile. 

“Thanks Dami.” Marinette smiled before giving Damian a hug. 

“What are you doing tomorrow? It’s a teacher work day for Gotham Academy so I was thinking about possibly joining in on part of your tour.” Damian said. 

“Well, tomorrow we’re going to WE.” Marinette stated. 

“Okay, we can drive with Alfred tomorrow morning.” Damian suggested. 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Marinette smiled. 

Marinette and Damian sat on the couch in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Damian’s phone buzzed and he saw a text from Grayson. A soft smile creeped up onto his face.

Marinette looked up and saw the smile. “Why are you smiling?” 

Damian just smiled. “You’ll see in a moment.”

Just as he said that little Mar’i came running into the room. “Uncle Dami! Aunty Bug!” 

“Mar’i!” Marinett jumped off of the couch to hug the small four year old. “Hello little one.” Marinette cooed as she pulled the girl close. 

“You’re back! I thought you weren’t coming back for a few more weeks?” Mar’i said happily. 

“I’m here with my class. Don’t worry though, I’m coming back really soon.” Marinette smiled happily. 

Marinette and Mar’i talked with each other, completely lost to the world when Dick walked in with Kori. 

“Wow, and here I thought I needed to worry about other boys.” Dick laughed. “It seems like you got replaced by my daughter.”

“Can it Grayson. Hello Kori, how was the drive?” Damian asked his sister in-law. 

“It was fine, Mar’i kept talking about baking with her Aunty Bug.” Kori said with a warm smile. 

“Yeah, when Grayson texted saying you and Mar’i were pulling into the driveway Marinette almost found out.” Damian said with a soft smile. 

“I’m glad it stayed a surprise.” Dick sighed. 

“Mommy, daddy! Can Aunty Bug and I go to the guardian?” Mar’i ran over to her parents.

“Only if you take Uncle Damian with you.” Dick said with a smirk

“Uncle Dami, do you want to come with us?” Mar’i asked.

“Of course Starshine.” Damian said kindly as he picked up his niece. “Ready Angel?”

“Ready Dami.” Marinette said with a soft smile. 

Once the three were out in the gardens Mar’i wanted to play hide and seek. Marinette and Mar’i quickly ran off while Damian counted. 

“Fifty eight, fifty nine, sixty!” Damian called out before he went towards the green house. 

Once Marinette heard Damian stop counting she jumped into a tree. “Mar’i come here sweetie.” Marinette whispered. 

“Is Uncle Dami coming?” Mar’i asked softly. 

Marinette giggled. “Yes, now come up here quickly. I think I can see him.” 

The two watched as they saw Damian pass under the tree. Then he walked behind the rose bushes. The two girls started giggling until someone came up behind them. 

“Found you.” Damian smiled. 

“Dami, next time you know we are in a tree, please don’t scare us from behind. I could have hurt you.” Marinette laughed. 

“Angle, you couldn’t hurt me.” Damian said toughly.

Marinette rolled her eyes. Mar’i giggled as they climbed down the tree. When they got back to the manor it was time for dinner. 

“So Pixie-Pop, how’s it going? Making any progress with you know who?” Jason teased. 

“I will hang you from your toes.” Marinette joined into the Harry Potter reference. “This is why I don’t tell you things Jay.”

“Ah come on, you tell me things because you love me. The only reason that they don’t know is because neither of us have said anything yet.” Jason grinned. 

“Anyway!” Marinette clapped her hands together. “Who’s hungry.”

Damian raised an eyebrow but started eating. He gave Marinette a look that clearly said ‘we’ll talk later’. Marinette sighed and nodded softly. 

Throughout the rest of dinner Marinette got Tim to talk about work some since Bruce was working late. Dick ended up driving Kori and Mar’i home after dinner since Mar’i had preschool in the morning. 

“I’ll see you soon Mar’i.” Marinette said as she hugged her almost niece. 

Mar’i hugged back tightly. “Bye Aunty Bug.”

Once Dick and his family left, Damian placed his hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “Angel, can we talk please?”

Marinette sighed. “Fine, but no electronics and not in the cave or in the manor.” 

“That is perfectly fine with me.” Damian shrugged. “Do you want to take the bike or one of the cars?”

“What’s least likely for Tim to hack?” Marinette asked.

“Car it is. I checked my car this morning for any bugs or mics. I think we’re all clear.” Damian stated as he grabbed his keys. “Where are we going?”

“The same spot since we were kids Dami.” Marinette smirked before heading off towards the car. 

The drive was longer than Marinette remembered. It was completely worth it when they pulled up to the old park that Dick brought them to as an attempt to get the preteens to get along. Once out of the car, Marinette walked over to the swings. 

“I haven’t been here in ages.” She laughed lightly. 

“Neither have I. It’s not the same when you’re in Paris.” Damian admitted. 

“Remember when we were sparing in the winter and your hand got stuck to the pole.” Marinette laughed. “I was worried sick that you would hurt yourself.”

“Then I told you that I didn’t feel any pain once I ripped my hand off of the pole.” Damian stated. 

“Dick was not happy.” The two said with a smile. 

“Hey Damian?” Marinette asked softly. 

“Marinette?” Damian’s voice held a slight bit of worry. 

“Do you think I’ll ever get away from them?” Marinette asked as she sat on a swing. 

“I think that you can get away physically but mentally, that’s going to be hard.” Damian stated as he sat on the swing next to Marinette who nodded.

“Angel? What were you and Todd talking about during dinner?” Damian finally asked. 

Marinette thought she was prepared to answer that question. She thought she could just tell him. But she couldn’t seem to use her voice. “Dami.”

“I’m guessing you have a crush on someone.” Damian’s voice held little emotion, Marinette knew he was putting his walls up. 

“Don’t do that.” Marinette mumbled. 

“Don’t do what?” Damian’s voice was a bit defensive. 

“You’re putting up your walls again. Every time you do that it takes me weeks sometimes months to get you to put your walls down again.” Marinette exclaimed. “I thought we were getting somewhere, to the point that you don’t have to put up your walls around me Damian.”

“It’s not a conscious decision Marinette.” Damian stated. 

Marinette groaned in frustration. “I can’t do this. Why is it that anytime I want to tell you something like this you immediately put your walls up. I’m not going to hurt you Damian! Is it so hard for you to understand that I.. You know what never mind. Your damn walls are up and there’s currently nothing I can do to change it.” Marinette sat back onto the swing and looked tordos the pond. 

“Angel.”

“Don’t ‘Angel’ me Damian.” Marinette sighed. 

“Marinette.” Damian’s voice was soft. “Just tell me what’s going on. Every time I put up my walls, you get defensive. You’re just as bad if not worse when it comes to putting up walls because when you put up your it’s obvious that there’s something wrong.” 

“I’m putting up my damn walls because I know that there is no way I can handle being around you when you have your walls up without feeling hurt. Because I’m the one who put them there. When we first met you were defensive and you didn’t trust me. It took years to get through to you. Now whenever I have something important like having a crush you get defensive. Why can’t you just wait until after I’ve told you. If you had just waited to put up your walls and waited until I actually told you that ya Damian, I have a crush. Maybe you would have realized that I’ve had a fucking crush on you since we were fifteen. But instead, every goddamn time I even scratched the surface of telling you, your walls would come up.” Marinette said in one quick breath. “I put my walls up because every time I confessed to the boy I like, he let me down. I didn’t want to be the one letting you down. My walls went up the second yours did because I was scared that you would reject me. That we would go back to the way things were when we were eleven.” Marinette’s lip quivered and she quickly stood up. 

“Angel wait.” Damian quickly ran after the younger teen. 

“Tikki, spots on.” Marinette said as she ran. Transforming into her Lady Bird suit and quickly unhooked her yo-yo. 

Marinette was fucked. “I told him.” Was all she could think about as she soared through the Gotham sky. Marinette landed on the top of the Wayne Enterprise building. Marinette could hear sirens but knew it was most likely a robbery. Marinette wasn’t in the right mindset to deal with hostages. Then her yo-yo buzzed. 

“What.” Her voice was harsh but she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

“Scarecrow is robbing the bank. We need you and Robin to help.” Red Robin stated. 

Marinette sniffled. “I’m at WE now, I’ll be there in a few. You’ll need to call Robin yourself.” 

“I thought you two were with each other.” Red Robin asked.

“Emphasis on were.” Marinette said before hanging up. 

“Okay, code blue. The Scarecrow is robbing that bank. Shit I don’t have my mask.” Marinette groaned. 

Once at the bank she could already see Red Hood and Red Robin. 

“Hey kid. Figured you would need this.” Red Hood tossed Lady Bird her mask. 

Marinette mumbled a thanks. “Is B coming?” 

“B and Robin are in the Batmobile. They’ll be here soon.” Red Robin stated. 

Just like he said, Batman and Robin stepped out of the Batmobile and towards the rest of the team. 

“Okay, what do we know?” Batman asked. 

“Scarecrow is inside with the night workers. Thirty hostages.” Red Robin stated. Our best bet is for Lady Bird and Robin to get the hostages out while we work as a distraction for Scarecrow and his men.” 

“No offense but I think I would be better with Scarecrow. I was useful last time.” Lady Bird insisted. 

“Yes but we didn’t have any hostages then.” Batman stated. “Whatever happened between the two of you, set it aside or you’re both benched. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir.” Robin and Lady Bird said before the group dispatched. 

“Let’s just pretend like tonight never happened okay.” Lady Bird was really offering another opinion. 

“Only until the potato sack is in a clear box. After that, we are talking about it.” Robin stated. 

Lady Bird groaned. “I don’t need this right now Robin.” 

“Fine, where is our best point of entry?” Robin asked. 

“The way Scarecrow got in. There’s still some smoke. Remember, these people are most likely scared to death so try to be gentle with them. If you have a problem with them don’t knock them out and carry them out of the building.” Lady Bird stated before running into the building. 

They could hear the rest of the team fighting against Scarecrow’s goons but so far no Scarecrow. 

“Ah, Lady Bird and Robin.” Scarecrow chided. “How lovely to see you again.”

“You’re going back to Arkham Scarecrow.” Robin growled. 

They couldn’t see him through the smoke. 

“Robin?” Lady Bird asked softly. “I can’t see him. Can..” Lady Bird gasped as a hand wrapped around her throat. 

“Now now Lady Bird, why don’t you and your boyfriend leave us alone.” Scarecrow cooed. 

Lady Bird could see Robin coming closer. She watched his face darken as he saw the hand around her through. “Let. Her. Go!”

“Now Robin, why don’t you walk out and I’ll send your girlfriend out after you?” Scarecrow offered. 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Marinette croaked. “I don’t even think of him as a partner.”

“Oh?” Scarecrow asked. “Do go on.”

“He’s the same as he was when he first became Robin. Arrogant, rude, he thinks he’s better than the rest of us. I hate having him as a partner, I hate him.” Lady Bird’s voice was cracking but that could be blamed on the hand currently crushing her windpipe.

Scarecrow hummed for a minute before letting her go. “You would make a great part of the team Lady Bird.”

“I might hate Robin, but I loathe you.” Lady Bird growled before kicking Scarecrow below the belt. 

The man dropped instantly and Lady Bird quickly bound his wrists. Robin was working on getting the hostages out of the building and to the ambulances outside. Luckily no one was severely injured. 

“Robin?” Lady Bird asked softly as she came up to her partner. 

“What?” Robin’s walls were higher than before the fight.

“I didn’t.” Lady Bird’s voice cracked. “I’m sorry.” Her voice was hardly heard before she ran off again. 

Robin didn’t know what to do. So he went to the Batmobile and waited for Batman to finish talking with the commissioner. He tried contacting Lady Bird but there was no answer. 

Lady Bird dropped her transformation once she was in her room. “Tikki?”

“Marinette, you need to talk to him.” Tikki insisted. 

“I keep messing up Tikki! Every time I try to get him to understand how I feel we end up yelling at each other before I can get to know his side. He would be better off if we stayed in Paris.” Marinette started to cry. 

“Marinette, you love it here. You love Damian. You would never be happy in Paris.” Tikki said as she hugged her holder. 

“But Damian might. Damian could have been happy if I just stayed in Paris. All I’m doing is hurting him.” Marinette cried as she started to through her things into her bag. 

“Marinette! What are you doing?” Tikki asked quickly. 

“I need to leave. Damian needs to be happy, he won’t get that with me.” Marinette whipped her tears out of her eyes and schooled her emotions. “I can tell Uncle Jagged that I’m staying there for the next few nights. Penny would understand.” 

“Angel?” Damian’s voice came from the other side of the door. “Please don't leave.”

“You won’t be happy with me here Damian.” Marinette said loud enough for Damian to hear. 

“How do you know if I would be happy with you here or not?” Damian was getting frustrated. 

“Because everyone else isn’t happy with me around. It would be better if I just left. The temple has a spell where you would forget about me. You would forget everything we ever did or said and it would replace those memories with better, happier ones with the people you love.” Marinette was trying to keep her voice steady. 

“You would force me to live a lie because you think I would be happier without my partner. You’re my best friend and the only girl I will ever love.” Damian said softly. “Please Marinette, I don’t care if we fight all the time or if we never fight again. I don’t want to lose my best friend.”

Marinette rested her head against the doorframe. “Dami.”

“Angel, please just open the door.” Damian said, Marinette could hear the hurt in his voice and almost kept the door shut. 

As soon as the door was opened slightly Damian pushed the rest of it open and hugged Marinette. “Don’t leave me Angel.”

Marinette rested her head in Damian’s collar. “Dami, I love you so much.” 

“I love you too Angel. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don’t want us to change the way we act towards each other.” Damian said as he pulled Marinette closer. “Just, just stay with me.”

Marinette started crying. “I’m sorry Dami. I’m so sorry. I can’t handle Lila, you were the one thing I had left.”

“You will never lose me Angel. I love you.” Damian said into Marinette’s hair. “I love you.” 

“You can’t.”

“I love you.” 

“You deserve better.”

“I love you.” Damian pulled away enough to see Marinette’s face. “There is nothing you can say that will make me love you any less.”

Damian brushed away Marinette’s tears with his thumb. “Damian, you’re making this so much harder.”

“Forget about leaving Marinette. Stay with me.” Damian pleaded. 

“Don’t make me go back.” Marinette cried. 

“I already talked to both my principal and yours. You can stay here. You can stay with me. You have no purpose in Paris any more. Hawk Moth is gone, all you’re doing is hurting yourself. We love you. I love you.” Damian insisted. 

Marinette nodded softly. “I love you Damian Wayne.”

“I love you to Marinette Stone.” Damian smiled as he saw Marinette’s face brightened. 

“I’m a Stone?” 

“Well considering the fact that Jagged Stone announced that he adopted his designer this morning I would take that as a yes.” Damian's smile turned into a grin. 

“Oh my god! Dami!” Marinette through her arms around Damian’s shoulders. 

Damian didn’t know what to expect honestly. Being kissed by the girl he has loved for years was definitely not something he thought would happen. Before he could even register the kiss Marinette was running to find Jason. 

“Jason! Uncle Jagged adopted me!” 

“That’s amazing Pixie-Pop!” Jason hugged Marinette. 

“Oh my god.” Marinette said softly. 

“What?” Jason asked as he put down Marinette. 

“I kissed Dami.” Marinette’s face drained. “I told him that I love him and I kissed him.”

“You forgot the fact that I love you too Angel.” Damian smiled from the doorway. 

Marinette’s face turned bright red as she buried her face into Jason’s arm. 

“In that case.” Jason stated. “Let me give you a few words about dating my little sister. If you hurt her, your mother will never find your body.”

“If I hurt her, I will willingly let you kill me over Grayson.” Damian shrugged.

The next day Marinette and Damian went to WE with Bruce and Tim. The class didn't even figure out who Damian was until Lila said she was dating Damian Wayne and 75% of the workers and visitors on the floor began laughing. 

“Why are you laughing at Lila?!” Alya yelled. 

“Because Damian Wayne is dating Gotham’s Sunshine who just so happens to be standing behind you in the red and black shirt.” One worker said between laughs. 

The class turned towards Marinette and Damian. Marinette was laughing into Damian’s shoulder and Damian was smiling softly at the laughing girl. 

“Maribitch! Who the hell do you think you are?!” Alya screamed. 

“Gotham’s Sunshine since 2013 bitch.” Marinette said seriously in perfect English. 

The class went crazy. The Gothamites laughed their asses off. 

“I love you Angel.” Damian smiled before placing a soft kiss on Marinette’s cheek. 

“You missed.” Marinette mumbled. 

“What?” Damian said with a cheeky grin. 

“I said, you missed.” Marinette said a little louder. 

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, you did.” Marinette smiled confidently before placing a kiss on Damian’s lips and pulling away slowly. “I love you to Dami.”

There were whoops and laughing from all but the class. Alya stormed over to Marinette cursing profoundly while Lila was crying. 

“You bitch!” Ayla tried to lunge at Marinette but Damian moved Marinette out of the way, Damian grabbed Alya’s wrist and twisted it behind her back hard enough to hurt her but not for more than a few minutes as long as Alya doesn’t struggle. After a few seconds he let her go. 

“I am already coming at you with multiple charges of each assault, perjury, harassment and fraud. This won’t be held against me because I’m defending my girlfriend. Now stay away from my family, my girlfriend and tell the lying fox you all herd around that if I hear another lie spew out of her mouth I will personally keep her from making any form of career.” Damian threatened before walking towards Marinette. “Are you okay Angel, are you hurt?”

“Dami, I’m fine.” Marinette giggled as Damian held her chin lightly, tilting her head to face his. “I’m fine.”

Damian sighed. “I love you Angel.”

“I love you too Dami.” Marinette smiled and hugged Damian tightly. “Thank you.” She said loud enough for only Damian to hear. 

“Marinette, we just got a call from the principal. Your school records and that you are going to be switching schools by the end of the trip. I need you to give me the contact information for your guardian.” Ms. Bustier stated. 

“I’m sorry Ms. Bustier but you already have my current guardian for the trip and he has my dad’s number so I see no need to give you his number for you and the rest of the class to harass him any further.” Marinette stated as she held Damian’s hand tightly. 

“As stated in the permission slip you were given Marinette’s current guardian’s number. If you have to contact her guardian you can contact my father.” Damian stated. “Now the tour for today is over and you no longer have custody of Marinette so I will be going with her to my father’s office until it is time for him to leave for the night. Goodbye.”

Marinette happily walked with Damian to Bruce’s office. 

For the next few months, Marinette lived in Gotham with Jagged, Penny, Fang and her soon to be baby sister. By the time Marinette was accepted into GCBU her sister was only a few weeks old. Marinette graduated with Damian and the rest of his class. Damian and Marinette both took the majority of the same classes in college except Marinette took up fashion and arts classes while Damian filled his extra class time with working at WE. By the time they graduated Marinette was opening her first boutique in the city by the guardians. 

Marinette and Damian were walking through the streets when they passed their favorite spot. Marinette raced Damian to the swings and just barely beat him. 

“Dami, you’re doing it again.” Marinette whined. 

“What am I possibly doing Angel?” Damian rolled his eyes. 

“Your walls are up. I can tell by your posture. You’re sitting up straighter and your hands are in your lap.” Marinette turned to her boyfriend and smiled softly. “What is it?”

“Angel, we’ve been living together for over a year and a half now. We’ve been dating since I was a senior. I’m twenty two and you’re almost twenty two.” Damian took a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say is that I love you. I’ve loved you since I got my hand stuck on that frozen pole. You are the best person to happen to me.”

Damian got down on one knee. “Marinette Stone, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Marinette nodded and hugged Damian. 

They decided to have a private wedding for friends and family in the fall and a public wedding in the spring. 

For the fall wedding Marinette’s dress had silk sleeves with leaves down the front of the arms and her veil was a fall themed crown. 

“I’m so nervous!” Marinette freaked out as she paced around her room. 

Chloé rolled her eyes while Kagami told her friends to act like adults. 

“I bet Damian is going to be a mess by the time you walk into the room.” Chloé laughed. 

Marinette whined. “Not helping Chlo!” 

“It’s time.” Kagami said as she started to push Marinette out of the room. “If you don’t leave now you’re not getting married until your wedding in the spring.”

“You don’t have enough faith in me, silly.” Marinette giggled before walking towards the doors. 

She could hear the music on the other side. Mar’i and little Annabell were going to go out in front of her as flower girls. 

“Hey Aunty Bug.” Mar’i smile. 

“Hey starshine. You ready?” Marinette asked. 

“Super ready. Bell, you ready?” Mar’i asked as she grabbed her basket of flower petals. 

Annabell nodded. 

“I’ll see you outside little sis.” Marinette hugged her little sister before the two girls walked out. 

“There’s my little Rock Star.” Jagged smiled. 

“Hey dad. Ready?” Marinette smiled. 

“My baby is all grown up.” Jagged wiped a tear away. “I love you little Rock Star.” 

“I love you too dad.” Marinette smiled before she and Jagged opened the doors. 

The music started and Marinette looked over to Damian at the front of the room. His black tux with the red tie. Marinette smiled softly as she saw his face brighten the closer she walked towards Damian. 

Once their vows were said and the rings were given the party began. 

Jagged got the first dance, then Jason, Tim, Bruce, Dick, Chloé, Luka and finally Damian. 

“You look beautiful Angel.” Damian said softly before kissing her cheek. 

“I can’t believe that we have been together since we were seventeen and you still keep missing. It’s been almost six years, Damian Wayne.” Marinette teased. 

“Oh really?” Damian smirked. “I apologize Mrs. Wayne.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes before pulling Damian down by the tie to kiss him. Damian’s arms landed on Marinette’s hips while hers wrapped around the back of Damian’s neck. 

“PDA!” Chloé screamed before throwing flower petals at the newlyweds. 

“I love you Marinette Stone-Wayne.”

“I love you too Damian al Ghul-Wayne.”


End file.
